Pierceid
Pierceid has emerged from the darkest corner of Purgatory to support The Inheritor on his claim to the throne of hell. What people seem to be forgetting is that, why would such a powerful and feared creature stand behind someone weaker? Or is there a thicker conspiracy behind grand scheme of the plot? Role: Denier/Curser Overview This monster could be obtained in a Breeding Quest. She has two AOE control moves, Possession and CDA (like Sunblast, but much better, since Possession comes with Nightmares and CDA comes with a 3-Turn Death Countdown), good stats, and easily deserves the OP rank. Also is the first non-Warmaster or Nemesis monster to be in the OP rank. Pros: * Nice stats and trait * Possession and AoE Reverse Healing * AoE CDA and 3-turn Death Countdown * AoE 3-turn Death Countdown with 0 CD and 0 Stamina cost * 50% Nightmares, Curse, and Bleeding * Amazing Special: AoE 60 Dark Dmg + AoE Mega Possession + 3-turn Death Countdown + Positive Effects Block * AoE Curse * AoE Possession and Nightmares * Almost-Sherezar-level broken trait * Self True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Block Positive Effect * Nice design Cons: * Only has Possession and CDA * Dodge Area will counter her * High-ish cooldowns * Stamina costs are a little high for most moves * 4-Slot Syndrome Recommended Moveset * Possess you with One go (AoE 35 Dark Dmg + Possession + Nightmare w/ 35s, 3 turn CD) * Sit and Lose (AoE CDA + 3 Turn Death Countdown w/ 35s, 3 turn CD) * Corruption in Disguise (AoE 30 Dark dmg + Curse w/ 25s, 2 turn CD) * I'm Sucked into your Lies / Pick And Choose / That's the Inner (Lies for Single 50% Nightmare + Curse + Bleed w/ 15s, 1 turn CD) / (Choose for AoE 30 Special dmg + 50% CDA w/ 25s, 2 turn CD) / (That's the Inner for Self-True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Block PE w/ 20s, 3 turn CD) Recommended Runes : 3 Speed (obviously she is a denier) Recommended Allies Neobuki Neobuki is a great teammate for Pierceid. She is a good ally because she can apply 2 amazing immunities to her allies; Torture Immunity and Control Immunity. This is good because Pierceid is Immune to only one form of control; Possession. But Neobuki’s Control Immunity can make Pierceid immune to 2 more forms of control; Stun and Freeze. Torture Immunity would also be great because it will block other status effects such as Poison, Burn, and Ignite that will take life away. Cain Cain is a impressive '''attacker, and is at least a good ally to everyone. He is gonna kill monsters quick because of his hard hitting extra turn moves and the fact he does '''Triple Damage to Bleeding Monsters, '''which is a status effect he commonly inflicts. Although Anticipation may counter him, he will still be a good hard-hitting teammate for Pierceid. Marquis De Flambé Marquis de Flambé is also a '''outstanding '''ally for Pierceid. He can apply many torture effects to his enemies such as Ignite, Burn, Sunburn, and '''Poison, which can reduce a monster‘s power by 20%. He‘s also a very hard-hitting monster, as he can do up to 70 Fire dmg in a single move. '''He is also an outstanding ally for Pierceid and for, well, anyone. Mega Taunt Users Monsters that use Mega Taunt can be very helpful for Pierceid. For example, Dunn Ra has the highest life stat in the entire game so far, as a lot of you may already know. She can also use '''Mega Taunt, meaning that she can receive ALL enemy attacks, including '''area '''enemy attacks, which is pretty impressive. She also can apply Control Immunity to herself, which is good as well. Another example could be Koralle Brutallis. He can apply Mega Taunt to himself and '''Damage Reduction '''to all enemies. Unlike Dunn Ra who applies Control Immunity or, any Immunity to herself, he can reduce the amount of power that enemies inflict with Damage Reduction. He can also be acceptable ally for Pierceid. Mega Taunt Users can be good allies for Pierceid, including Clipeum. Warmasters Pierceid can also be allies with Warmasters. A good Warmaster ally would be Warmaster Sherezar. He has a absolutely phenomenal trait. With his trait, he can apply Team Cooldown Protection, which is decent. He can also apply True Vision to all allies with his trait. Although Sherezar and Pierceid already have True Vision as part of their trait, Sherezar’s trait can still apply True Vision and Cooldown Protection to the other 3rd ally. And finally, he has a ton of impressive skills, like PER and CDA. Another example could be Warmaster Thalassa. While doing her good ol’ AoE Mega Freeze, Pierceid can also apply AoE negative status effects such as Possession, Reverse Healing, and Curse. Thalassa also has Double Max Stamina as part of her trait, meaning that when battle begins, it will be long before she has to recharge. Thalassa is also good at applying control to her enemies, so Thalassa can be a good ally for Pierceid. You can also use Warmasters such as Warmaster Ragnarok, Warmaster Elvira, and Warmaster Gortak. Nemesis Who said that Nemesis monsters couldn’t be teammates with Pierceid? Good Nemesis monsters can be great allies for Pierceid. Xiron the Ruby is a great example of a good Nemesis ally for Pierceid. Both monsters tend to be deniers. Xiron has good control skills, while Pierceid also has good control. Both Xiron and Pierceid make a great combo. Warthak the Mountainsplitter (or Sunbringer) is also a acceptable ally for Pierceid. He is a pretty hard hitting monster, especially with his one-handed or two-handed mountainsplitter moves. His stats are pretty good, and his trait is superb. So that only makes him a good teammate for Pierceid. And finally, Samael. Samael has a great movepool full of good attacking and supporting moves. He can even resurrect allies with his skills Necromantic Secrets and Unholy Resurrect. That means that he can revive Pierceid 2 times before cooldowns begin to kick in. He is a adequate ally for Pierceid. Counters Pierceid has a lot of great AoE skills, which is one of the reasons she is a tough one to counter. There could be many more reasons why she is tough to counter. However, that doesn’t stop her from having any real counters. * Pierceid has many good AoE skills, but still has a problem with Area Dodge or Mega Taunt. e.g. Helgudin, O'Reilly, etc. for Area Dodge. e.g Dunn Ra, Mephisto, Clipeum, etc. for Mega Taunt. * NER monsters. Ex. Gakora, Yamada, Sherezar, Mirak, etc. * PER monsters. Ex. Volthar, Makugan, Patient Cyber, etc. (To remove True Vision and other PE) * A good Light attacker Category:Dark monsters Category:Underworld book Category:Cause Possession Category:Instant Death Users Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Abomination trait Category:Cause Nightmare Category:Causes Curse Category:Causes Bleed Category:Denier Category:Winged book